


Girl Meets Lucas

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [8]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rilaya, also brotp rucas, because they are ultimate bros, gmw, mild lucaya warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: A lie between Rilaya leads to a relationship in turmoil. But... which one?(or: Am I the worst? I might be the worst, you guys)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in my Rilaya-verse.
> 
> Good luck!

A set of windows shown bright out into the descending darkness of a New York City evening. Within it could be found a great bastion of peace and joy, occupied currently by the two greatest girlfriends in the history of love.

And one was feeling very ignored.

Riley sat, smiling softly as she stared, transfixed, at the pages of the novel in her hands. Directly next to her, picking at her nails in an increasing state of impatience, Maya huffed and sighed as loudly as she could, finding no audience in her distracted girlfriend.

The blonde looked at the brunette for a moment, completely engrossed in her book. Playfully, Maya walked her fingers up Riley's arm, finally landing on her shoulder with a gentle tickle.

Riley giggled softly, eyes unmoved.

Maya frowned, confounded but unbeaten. She smiled before leaning in to nuzzle her head onto Riley's shoulder, adding extra nuzzle for effect.

Riley sighed, leaning her head to rest on Maya's. Her attention, however, remained on her book.

The smile dropped from Maya's face, twisting her lips in annoyance. Finally, she raised her head and planted a pointed and lingering kiss on her best friend's cheek.

Riley turned with a glowing smile, kissing Maya fully on the lips. The blonde, successful at last, smiled gleefully...

... until their lips separated and Riley returned to her book. Maya sputtered for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Um, honey?"

"Mhm?" Riley responded, absently.

"I don't mean to be one of those needy, high-maintenance girlfriends, but..."

She grabbed Riley's face and pulled it to meet hers.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Riley laughed her melodious laugh at her soulmate, kissing her quickly to bring her smile back.

"Oh, peaches, I'm sorry! I'm just really enjoying this book! Did you read it yet? It's amazing!"

"Why would I have read it?" Maya asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, we were assigned to for English class. We have to read it by Monday."

Maya raised an eyebrow.

"And is it 11:30 on Sunday night?"

"No, it's Friday."

"Then why would I have even started reading that?"

Riley giggled, swooning slightly at her bad influence.

"Well, I want to make sure I'm finished before the Pride parade tomorrow. I don't want anything distracting me from all of the rainbowey fun I'm going to have!"

Maya smiled, nodding.

"Our first Pride as a couple." She thought for a moment. "Darn, I hope I don't run into Rita. If she sees us together I owe her ten bucks."

Riley scoffed playfully.

"You bet against us?"

"Nah, I just had sophomore year in the pool."

Riley smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Well, then we'll just have to disguise you with extra face paint! I hope Lucas doesn't forget the glitter when we meet up tomorrow morning."

Maya's smile faded slightly.

"Hey, sweetie... I'm not sure I'd count on Lucas being there bright and early tomorrow..."

Riley's glow dimmed a bit as she thought, but her force of will brought it back to full brightness quickly.

"I know Lucas has been a little... scarce lately, but he's just making new friends on the baseball team. Comradery is very important to a winning season!"

Maya chuckled a bit.

"Ok, Riles. I just... don't want you to be disappointed if he--"

"Stop right there, Maya," Riley said firmly. "If there's one person we can always count on to keep his promises and be there when we need him, it's Lucas Friar. He told us he'd be there tomorrow, and he will."

Maya smiled at her honey, her eyes full of admiration with just a hint of worry. They popped back to reality when her phone buzzed with a text message.

"Aw, man. Riles, I totally forgot," Maya said after checking her phone. "I promised my mom I'd clean out some of my old sketches and paintings from the closet tonight."

Riley looked up, concerned.

"Wait, what are you going to do with them?"

"I dunno. Pitch 'em?"

Riley gasped, horrified.

"Maya, you can't throw out your art! It's all brilliant! I'll take it!"

Maya giggled. "Oh yeah? And what'll you do with it?"

Riley thought for a moment.

"I'll wallpaper my bathroom with your amazing genius!"

"Yeah," Maya laughed, raising the window, "that's where I want you thinkin' of me." She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, long and soft.

"Ok, fine, go destroy a museum's worth of brilliance! I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early, and only for you," Maya smiled. "Love you."

"Forever," Riley replied.

As Maya crawled out onto the fire escape, her smile dropped away. She took one last, guilty look back at her girlfriend, re-engrossed in her book. Then she pulled out her phone, typing a response to the message she's just received.

_Be right there, Lucas._


	2. Chapter 2

Maya stepped, grimacing, into a house covered in beer cans and filled with smoke. The crowd was mostly male, many of them wearing remnants of baseball uniforms and universally wasted out of their minds. They yelled to each other over the music, their words slurring together and their bodies toppling here and there. Maya pushed her way through the wildlife to find a face that looked even slightly sober.

"Hey!" She yelled, "You seen Lucas Friar? Tall, doofy grin, says he's 16 when he's clearly 28?"

The guy smiled and jerked his thumb toward the room behind him. Maya ventured in, finding a much more relaxed group mostly chatting or passed out on the couches.

Somewhere between those two states sat Lucas, smiling wildly and gesturing to a guy next to him. His face exploded when he saw Maya.

"HEEEY! You made it!" He rose, unsteady, toward her.

"Yeah, well, when your text said 'Come quick, need help,' I figured you might, y'know... need help." She looked around witheringly at the other occupants of the room. They, collectively, began to slink out.

"Oh, yeah! I do! These guys don' believe me about that time in Texas at the cam'fire." Lucas gestured to the now empty room. "You gotta tell 'em what happened."

Maya, already unhappy at the situation, seemed now to be quietly fuming.

"Ok, Huckleberry, we're going home," she said, sternly grabbing his arm. He jerked it back.

"Whoa! Buy a guy a drink first!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah, I don't think you need any more. C'mon, we've gotta get you home."

Lucas plopped back down on the couch. "What's the rush?"

"Because we're all meeting at the bakery tomorrow morning to get ready for Pride, and you are NOT letting Riley down by missing it. So: Home. Water. Tylenol. Bed. NOW."

Lucas stared back at the short girl standing over him, a wry smile curling onto his lips.

"She doesn't know you're here, huh?"

Maya crossed her arms.

"She doesn't need to know what's going on here with you. She just needs you to be there tomorrow. This is important to her."

"And... why is it important to you if I'm there?"

"Because I love her."

Lucas, slightly more sure on his feet, stood up.

"And what about me?"

Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head.

"Right now, you don't want to know what I think about you. Now c'mon..."

She turned to lead him out until he reached out for her arm, turning her back.

She looked down at his hand on her.

"If you want that arm to remain unbroken, you'll take it off of me."  
  
Lucas obliged, but only after she was facing him again. His face seemed more serious.

"You lied to your girlfriend to come out and see me."

"Because I thought you needed help."

He took a step closer.

"Is that really why?"

She stared at him, hard.

"Lucas... you're drunk. You need to--"

"You know I don't buy it, right?"

She started, frowning.

"Buy what?"

"What you and Riley told me and Josh in the window. That you never liked me. That it was always just about Riley."

Maya's eyes did not waver.

"It's true."

"Oh yeah? So, the campfire. When I held you close..." His voice was lower now as he moved closer. "That didn't mean anything."

Maya didn't move. She took a deep breath.

"You need to back--"

"You don't think we have something, Maya?"

She began to reply but was shocked into silence when he grabbed the sides of her face, holding her close.

"Lucas, I'm war--"

But her words were silenced by his lips on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Stop squirming! You're almost done!"

Smackle sighed and obeyed as Riley continued to paint a rainbow across her cheek. Farkle sat across the couch in Topanga's, quietly giggling at the sight.

"I apologize. This is my first time having my face painted."

Riley's eyes widened.

"You never went to a fair or festival or anything when you were a kid?"

"I've always been pretty agoraphobic. A clown invaded my personal space at a birthday party once and I nearly pushed him out a window."

Riley and Farkle laughed.

"Well, I really appreciate you making an exception for Pride today, Smackle."

"Of course, Riley. You and Maya have always been extremely supportive of me. I am eager at the prospect of returning the favor."

Riley stopped painting to smile at her friend, her mouth open and smiling. A warm hand fell to her shoulder.

"We both are," Farkle offered.

Riley, on the verge of tears, placed her hand over Farkle's. Their sweet moment of friendship was interrupted as Maya burst into the bakery, eyes frantic until they landed on Riley.

"Riles! I need to talk to you!"

The brunette stood, concerned, as Maya made her way around the couch.

"Peaches, what's wrong?"

Maya, so full of urgency when she entered, now seemed unable to get the words out, staring and sputtering at her girlfriend.

"I... I did a bad thing, honey."

Riley's face immediately expanded it's concern, masking it with a completely serious demeanor. Smackle and Farkle watched and listened nervously.

"O-ok. What--"

"The text I got last night wasn't from my mom. It was from Lucas."

Riley turned her head slightly, confused.

"What? But, why did you--?"

"He was... he said he needed help and... well, I had a feeling about what that really meant. I didn't want you to... I know it was wrong, but I didn't want you to lose your faith in..."

Riley's face could no longer hide the fear in her heart. Maya determined to plow through her explanation as fast as possible.

"He was at a house party with the baseball guys, and... he was drunk, Riley. I tried to get him to go home, but he was..." She looked down. "He wanted to talk about... us, instead."

Riley held back nervous tears.

"You and me, us?"

"Me and him, us."

Anger began to push it's way onto her face. Farkle and Smackle looked at each other in shock.

"He said that he thought I had feelings for him, and... he kissed me, Riley. He grabbed my face and... kissed me."

When she saw her girlfriend's mouth fall open she raced to finish the story.

"Honey, I pushed him off right away. I didn't want to kiss him, I don't have ANY feelings for him, I love YOU and would never, ever do anything to hurt what we have, even if I had wanted to kiss him, which I DID NOT!"

Riley, still astonished, was silent for a moment, her eyes darting quickly. Finally, she raised her hands to grab Maya's arms, her face now all concern.

"Are you ok, Maya?"

Maya sighed with relief at the question, smiling.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. Are... are WE ok?"

Riley pulled her close for a hug, squeezing her tight and getting squeezed back. She pulled apart to look her in the eyes.

"Maya, I am so sorry that he did that to you, but this... this was not your fault at all. I'm a little sad that you lied to me, but I understand why."

She brushed a hair our of Maya's face, smiling.

"You didn't do a bad thing, Peaches."

Maya's mouth screwed up, her eyes looking down.

"Actually... that wasn't the bad thing."

Before Riley could ask anything else she heard someone enter the bakery. Everyone turned to see a tired, miserable, hungover Lucas walk through the door. On his right arm was a cast, supported by a sling around his shoulder.

"You broke his arm?!"

Maya shrugged.

"Hey, I warned him!"

"She did," Lucas croaked out, horse and humorless. "And I deserved it."

Behind him Zay entered the bakery, laughing so hard that he could neither breathe nor make a sound. He held onto the back of the couch for support, before raising a hand to Maya for a high five. She shrugged again and slapped his hand.

Lucas looked at his friends, each of them staring holes through him. Beyond his obvious discomfort, both external and internal, he seemed to be covered in a heavy blanket of shame. He couldn't meet their eyes as he spoke.

"I'm... I won't stay long. I just..."

He looked up to meet Maya's eyes.

"I cannot express how sorry I am about how I behaved last night, Maya. I can't... there is no excuse for what I did. And Riley..."

He looked to her. She looked away.

"... I... you trusted me, and I'm clearly not worthy of that. I'm... everyone, I'm sorry."

With that, he bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Sit down, Ranger Rick."

Lucas looked at Maya, shocked. Her face was stern, but not angry. He looked to the others to find similar expressions, save for Riley who continued to look away. Finally, he complied and sat, Maya sitting next to him.

They all sat in silence for a moment before the blonde leaned forward.

"You wanna tell us what the hell is going on with you?"

Lucas looked up, surprised at the note of concern in her voice. Farkle and Smackle's eyebrows both arched in worry, and Zay sat nearby.

Riley continued to look away.

Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"It's... not an excuse for--"

"We're not looking for an excuse," Farkle said, "We're trying to understand."

Lucas nodded.

"I just... it's like, without you two and the... stupid triangle. Without..." He stopped, clearly angry with himself. "I just don't know who I am anymore. It's like my entire life, my place in our group was defined by how we all felt about each other, and when you two got together, I... it's like I didn't belong here anymore."

The group hung in desperate, deep silence.

"I started hanging out with the guys from the team, started drinking with them. It made me... I dunno, it was something... it was like I was making a choice outside of you two, and I guess I clung onto that."

He paused, shaking his head angrily.

"But it's not an excuse. I can't expect you to ever--"

"I forgive you."

The group turned in shock toward Maya, with no face more surprised that Lucas'. Maya smiled softly at him, putting a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Listen... what you did was the height of douchebaggery, but... I know a little something about feeling lost, forgetting who you are..." She looked to Riley. "Struggling with feelings you don't understand."

She looked down.

"It can make you make some... bad choices."

She looked back to her girlfriend, knowing that she would pick up on the subtext. The face staring back at her was one of unbridled love and compassion.

Maya turned to Lucas.

"Last night... I know that that's not who you are. You may have forgotten, but us? Your friends? We can't ever forget who Lucas Friar really is."

"He's the most loyal friend anybody could ask for." Lucas turned to Zay, his cool smile on his face, as always.

"He's compassionate and kind, enough to stand up for anyone who might need him." Farkle smiled at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He is extremely patient and accepting, welcoming even, to anyone who extends him their friendship." Smackle offered her remark softly, gratefully. "And his butt is amazing."

"SMACKLE!" Farkle protested.

"Well, why is it ok when YOU GUYS say nice stuff?!"

A light chuckle softened the mood. Maya turned Lucas to face him.

"You need to work on figuring out who you are, and who you wanna be. And even if that's a hard thing to do... and it is..." She looked around their circle. "We're here with you, no matter what. Just like you've always been here for us."

Tears streamed from Lucas' eyes as he looked at his friends.

"I... I don't deserve you guys..."

Maya slapped him on the back.

"Well then, you better get to work on that, Hee-Haw!"

The friends laughed together. When they were finished, Lucas nodded.

"I will. I swear I will. And Riley..."

Riley continued to look away. The relaxed feeling in the circle had yet to reach her.

"Riley, I... I am so sor--"

"Can we have a minute alone, guys?"

The group looked puzzled for a moment, but complied with Riley's request. Once they'd left, Riley finally turned to face Lucas. For an eternal moment she stared him in the eyes. Then she sighed, long and sad.

"Maya forgives you for what you did to her..." She nodded. "So I will, too. She wants me to, and so I will. I forgive you for what you did to her."

Lucas had never heard Riley talk like this. Cold. Distant.

She stared at him again.

"But what I don't forgive you for... is what you did to me."

Lucas' mouth hung open now, two more tears escaping his eyes.

Riley was a stone.

"You kissed my girlfriend, my soulmate, and tried to get her to leave me for you." Her glare became icier, angrier. "She... she's my whole world, Lucas, and you DID THAT to me!"

She shook her head.

"If there was one person in the world I didn't think capable of hurting me like this, it was you. You're... I trusted you, admired you, more than almost anyone, and now..."

Her nostrils flared as she frowned more.

"I HATE feeling like this! I hate feeling so ANGRY! But you... I don't care how drunk you were, or how sad and confused you are, you DID THAT to me!"

Lucas was frozen, a melting man, horrified and broken as he looked at Riley.

She took a deep breath, calming herself.

"But... I know who you really are, too, Lucas. Just like the others. I know this isn't who you are, it's just... something you did." She allowed herself a small smile. "I remember how kind and selfless you were when we broke up, how supportive you were when Maya and I... I know that's who you really are, and that's how I know that I will be able to forgive you for this..."

She stood up, gathering her things into her bag as Lucas looked on, shattered.

She looked at him again, the anger and pain back in her gaze.

"But not today."

Riley turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Reflected lights danced along the dark ceiling of the gymnasium like living stars, while below bodies less celestial danced together as music filled every inch of the air. The Freshman Formal signaled that the end of the school year was imminent, and these students worked to wring every last drop of joy from their first year of high school.

In the center of the mass danced two girls, each dressed to kill and each very much in love. They jumped and spun and laughed together, surrounded by friends and eternally young. Next to them, Farkle and Smackle gesticulated wildly in a valiant approximation of human dancing, eliciting more joy and laughter from all present.

Exhausted, the quartet bounded to the edge of the dance floor, catching their breath and stealing kisses from their dates when the chaperones were diverted. It had all the makings of a truly perfect night.

Maya noticed first when Zay and Lucas entered, both in tuxedoes but only one with an arm cast to match, looking around the crowded dance. Once Zay spotted the group, he waved before catching himself and turning awkwardly toward Lucas. His friend smiled, gesturing him to go join the others, even as he stayed distant.

It had been this way for the last three weeks.

Zay joined the group, everyone laughing, but a tension hung in the air leading them all to look at Riley. But Riley was already looking at Lucas. Not with the cold and empty glares she'd been offering lately, but with a warmth for him that she'd almost forgotten.

Maya noticed the smile on her face and nudged her toward him. Her date smiled back, grabbing one more kiss before walking across the sea of students.

Lucas hadn't noticed Riley's approach until she was directly in front of him. He startled when he saw her, even more so when she smiled a soft, sweet smile at him.

Obligingly, the DJ chose that moment to put on a slow song.

"Wanna dance?" Riley asked.

Still trepidatious, Lucas smiled and took Riley's hand, following her onto the dance floor. They swayed together, looking at each other and smiling.

"Now," Riley said, grinning.

"Now, what?" Lucas wondered.

"Now, I forgive you. I forgive you now."

Lucas' mouth opened in shock.

"Riley, you... you don't have to--"

"I know I don't, but I want to. I'm tired of being angry, and... I miss you."

Lucas smiled wide, laughing with relief.

"I... I miss you, too, Riley!"

She laughed back, joyfully, hugging him close.

She pulled back to look at him.

"But it you ever, EVER, pull something like this again... you'll WISH I'd just broken your arm!"

Her tone was joking but they both knew there was more honesty in the words than anything. Lucas nodded.

"Riley, I swear. I'd do anything to take back how I hurt you. I would never let that happen again, trust me."

She curled up her lips as if she was considering him, when it was clearly an effort to hide the smile creeping back onto her face.

"Well... we'll work on that last part..."

He set his jaw, nodding again.

"So!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "Tell me everything I missed these last few weeks! I mean, everyone's been giving me reports, but it's not--"

"Wait, they have?" he asked with a smile.

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you think being mad at you would stop me from worrying?"

Lucas laughed again.

"Well, other than this dance I'm pretty much grounded for the rest of my life, so I hope you're used to missing me..."

Riley smiled sympathetically.

"But, my parents have been really great through all this. I'm seeing a therapist now, and it's already helping a lot. She's helping me deal with all of these issues I've been ignoring for years."

"I am SO glad to hear that!" Riley beamed.

"Thank you, Riley. I think I'm finally starting to figure out what kind of person I want to be."

"And what kind of person DO you want to be?"

Lucas smiled down at her.

"The kind of person that Riley Matthews believes in." A soft gasp escaped from Riley as she looked up at her friend. "I can't imagine anything better to be than that."

Eyes tearing up, Riley tilted her head with a smile.

"Well, you might be closer than you think, Lucas Friar."

They smiled in each others arms until they were nearly knocked down by a short blonde rocketing into them, face beaming and laughter pouring out like sunlight. They laughed and danced together, joined instantly by their friends, knowing that whatever the future held for them, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! A happy ending!
> 
> Tried something a little different with this story, so I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments and reviews are just the best, you guys!


End file.
